Episode 47
is the forty-seventh episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the ninth episode of the third season. Summary At the press conference covering the recent villain attack, a well informed reporter questions Shota. He asks why Shota insisted on allowing the students to fight back against the villains. Shota replies that it was to avoid the worse possible outcome and the reporter asks if that's a positive for U.A. High. Nezu and Shota respond by explaining the situation could have gone much worse if it were not for the actions of students like Tetsutetsu and Itsuka. Then the reporter asks about Katsuki and points out his aggressive attitude while alluding to the villains could be brainwashing him. Vlad King silently worries the reporter might be getting to Shota. However, Shota apologizes for not taming Katsuki's violent behavior and explains that Katsuki's behavior is a result of his tenacious pursuit to be the best hero. At the League of Villains hideout, Katsuki comments on the broadcast. He says the teachers understand him better than he thought and he tells the villains he'll never join them. Katsuki surmises that he's too important for the villains to kill him and he needs to take some of them down before escaping. The villains discuss what to do until Tomura tells them not to touch him. He says he wishes Katsuki would listen and that he knows the villains don't have much time. So, he asks All For One to lend him his power. Momo leads Eijiro, Tenya, Shoto, and Izuku to what they believe to be the villain's hideout. None of them have effective stealth skills, so they ponder their next move. Izuku starts to mutter and Tenya thinks about how he needs to keep the group out of trouble. At the strategy meeting, Endeavor asks why he needs to be involved in the hideout raid. Irritated, Best Jeanist tells him that he's a U.A. Alumni and to stop complaining. Detective Tsukauchi explains that they can't use teachers from the school because of the media coverage. Best Jeanist comments that he knows Katsuki's personality because of their time together during his tenure at the Genius office. Tiger adds that this is a chance for him to save Ragdoll. Detective Tsukauchi explains that the police believe the villains have two separate hideouts and are splitting the team into two to arrest all the criminals at once. Principal Nezu acted clueless at the press conference to deceive the villains and they will likely not see an attack coming on the very same day. The Hideout Raid team arrives outside the villain's headquarters and prepares to attack. Izuku and company remain outside the second evil lair. They decide to go around the back and use Eijiro's night vision goggles to see through a window. Eijiro and Izuku scout the building and are frightened when they discover its a factory for breeding Nomu. Back at the League of Villains hideout, Tomura decides to have Kurogiri and Mr. Compress restrain Katsuki. They're interrupted by what at first seems to be a pizza delivery. Then suddenly All Might breaks through the opposite wall with a smash attack. Kurogiri tries to open a warp-gate, but Kamui Woods swoops in and restrains all the villains at once. Dabi tries to burn the restraints, but Gran Torino swoops in and knocks him out with a swift kick to the head. Edgeshot enters the room by slipping through the door and reveals the entire hideout is surrounded by the police. Endeavor angrily asks why Edgeshot gets to fight while he remains outside with the police. Naomasa explains that Endeavor will catch anyone if they manage to escape the building. Tomura orders Kurogiri to warp over all the Nomu. Little does he know that at the same time, Mt. Lady breaks open the Nomu factory. Best Jeanist and Gang Orca restrain all the Nomu, making it so Kurogiri can't transfer them. All Might tells the villains they've lost and Edgeshot knocks out Kurogiri with his Quirk. Gran Torino warns the villains not to underestimate the heroes and reveals most of the villain's true identities. The old man asks Tomura where All For One is, prompting him to recall when his master first found him. Mysterious portals suddenly open and transfer Nomu through them. Edgeshot confirms this isn't Kurogiri's doing and then Katsuki gets swallowed up in one. Kamui Woods pleads for Endeavor's help, but he and the police are dealing with Nomu that have been transported to them as well. Naomasa tries to contact Best Jeanist, but there's no response. Mt. Lady comments that the raid was too easy but Best Jeanist tells her their role was important. Tiger manages to find Ragdoll although it appears that she has clearly been manipulated somehow. A shadowy figure explains that he needed to steal Ragdoll's Quirk because he hasn't been able to stock up on any in a while. Best Jeanist tries to restrain him and suddenly the man releases an explosion. Izuku and the others are stricken with fear by the appearance of none other than All For One himself. Battles & Events *Kamino Incident **Hideout Raid Team vs. League of Villains (Started) **Hideout Raid Team vs. All For One (Started) Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation es:Episodio 47 pl:Odcinek 47